Minha luz
by Anne.G.J.S
Summary: Ela se tornou a luz da escuridão dele


_Minha Luz_

_Hermione Granger , como essa sabe tudo irritante , ela me conquistou aos poucos , eu amo muito ela , mas eu desperdicei , a queria livre , ela jovem , alegre , ela tem vida , tudo o que eu n o tenho , n o poderia prende-la a uma pessoa sem vida , sem cora ao , infeliz , n o poderia estragar o futuro dela , ela , minha luz , minha pequena deusa , minha pequena ninfa , minha menina . Ela , quando ela chegou em Hogwarts , linda , parecia uma anjinha de luz , uma deusa da inteligência , linda e inteligente , sim , eu a admirava sentia um enorme carinho por ela , n o a amava l gico , mas quando a vi a primeira vez , ela estava linda na casa dela , quando fui informa-la que ela era uma bruxa , fui com ela para ao beco diagonal e comprei tudo com ela , quando fui deixa-la em casa , ela se despediu com um enorme sorriso , e me assenava com aquela pequena m ozinha , t o delicada , uma verdadeira daminha , minha princesinha . Minha ? Sim ela j foi minha , por quase um ano ela foi minha , odeio me lembrar de como tive que dispensa-la , foi um dia antes da minha miss o , lembro-me como se fosse hoje ._

_"- Você muito idiota menina , você acha que eu Severus Snape , um comensal da morte iria realmente gostar de uma grifinória metida a sabe tudo como você , uma insolente , mas você muito gostosinha sabe , você foi um timo brinquedinho , mas eu enjuei de você , agora saia , tenho que ir atras de outro briquedinho pra mim , sua cara de choro est me deixando com desejo , então saia logo que eu quero me divertir e n o posso trazer minha diversção se você estiver aqui - Isso n o pode ser verdade - ela dizia entre soluços - Foi tudo uma mera brincadeira ?  
- Sim , quer que eu desenhe ?  
- N o precisa gastar mais seu tempo , eu j vou sair da sua frente , e vou tirar você das minhas lembranças , do meu cora o .  
- Oh que comovente , a sabe-tudo está apaixonada pelo mestre de poções , o comensal da morte - Sim eu te amo , mas se quer que eu te odei ser assim - ótimo , já gastei tempo demais com isso , boa noite senhorita Granger "_

_Aquela noite foi a pior noite da minha vida depois da morte de Lilian , eu a viu sair correndo entre soluços , queria me matar por fazer aquilo com sua menina , a pessoa que me proporcionava alegria , eu amava o jeito que ela me sorria , o jeito que ela me tocava , o jeito como ela me dava vida , sim , ela era a minha vida , meu motivo de acordar e lutar , eu queria morrer naquele dia , mas n o poderia morrer , teria que deixa-la em paz , deixa-la em um mundo com paz , a nica coisa que fiz foi cair no sofá , conjurar uma garrafa de firewisk e uma pequeno bau , com fotos das duas mulheres que eu amei , uma nunca me mostrou o amor que eu lhe oferecia , a outra , uma pequena menina , e eu a transformei em mulher , minha mulher , minha jovem mulher , minha ninfa , como sou possessivo , minha , minha . minha , Hermione Granger minha deusa de luz , meu sol , ela sem perceber dominou todo meu cora o , com pequenos gestos , com seus sorrisos explendorosos , sua pele delicada , sua boca deliciosa , seu corpo quente , sua voz quando acorda , meu nome entre seus gemidos , as vezes que eu dei prazer a ela , seu cheiro de pessego com flores do campo , minha pequena , se ela soubesse como a amo , linda , perfeita , minha , n o . Minha ? Sim , mas como sempre deixo o amor me escapar entre os meus dedos , eu a fiz chorar , eu a fiz sofrer , era uma facada no meu peito , cada lágrima que ela derramou , cada solu o que ouvi foram como tapas na minha face , quando matei Alvo , meu mundo desmoronou totalmente , sem meu amigo , sem minha amada menina , quando fui atacado por Nagini , estava feliz , iria morrer , entreguei minhas memoria ao Potter , iria morrer feliz , j tinha contribuido para ela poder viver em paz , mas o que houve me deixou mais feliz ainda , ela me pois no colo e salvou minha vida , somente sentia lagrimas que vinham dela no meu rosto , e as palavras saiam entre soluços , lembro-me de cada palavra :_

_"- Seu idiota eu te amo tanto , mas você tinha que ter essa falsa moral , tinha que me maltratar , sei que voc me ama , sei disso , se n o me amasse n o teria sido gentil comigo nesse tempo todo , n o teria sido sensivel na minha primeira vez , eu sei que voc sabia que era minha primeira vez" - ela me deu um tapa no peito , ela mesmo depois de tudo que eu fiz , ela ainda me amava isso me deu for a , e eu sorri , com o tapa fraco e entre soluços que ela me deu , ela tocou meu rosto "Isso viva , viva , vamos viva , meu amor , agora n o h mais nada que nos impessa , mas você podia ser menos idiota , seu bastardo irritante , porque eu te amo tanto ein ? Ah muito bom , voc a pouco tempo atras , estava morrendo e agora está sorrindo , pode parar de rir " - Eu consegui abri e olhos ela sorria mesmo que ainda chorasse , sua voz saia divertida , eu a olhei e falei o que eu acho que ela n o esperava "Eu te amo Hermione" - ela chorou mais , mas agora de felicidade , o dia da minha quase morte acabou se tornando o dia mais feliz da minha vida , n o , mais feliz n o , o mais feliz n o sei dizer exatamente , porque o dia do meu casamento com minha pequena deusa , foi magnifico . N o sei sim, eu sei qual dia foi o dia mais feliz da minha vida , foi o dia que minhas pequenas herdeiras nasceram , Sophia e Mariana Snape , Sophia era a minha cara , n o , ela n o era feia como eu , era linda , mas , era a minha cara , Mariana a cara da m e , sim ela era linda como a m e , minha pequena Sophia foi para a Sonserina e minha sapeca Mariana foi para a Grifinória , agora , eu estou ao lado da mulher que eu amo , na nossa casa , no nosso quarto ._

_- Minha menina , acorda - ele beijou a mulher ao seu lado e mexia no seu cabelo .  
- Tah cedo Sev - ela se mexeu , e respondeu ainda de olhos fechados .  
- N o est sua dorminhoca , vem cá - ele a pos no colo e ela soltou um gritinho .  
- Sev , não faz isso , que horas são ?  
- São 5:30 da manhã .  
- Isso são horas de acordar ?  
- Em dias especiais sim .  
- Que dia especial Sev ?  
- Seu aniversario sua desmemoriada - ele j estava na cozinha abriu a porta e a levou para o jardim - Você a estrelas das minhas noites negras , a luz da minha escuridão , a esperança da minha caixa de Pandora , você para mim como ar para os pulmões , como o sangue para o coração , como a coluna para o corpo , voc me abriu os olhos , iluminou meu caminho , deu vida ao meu cora o petrificado , deu luz as minhas trevas , me deus os maiores presentes da minha vida , deu o amor que eu n o pedi , deu o amor que eu n o esperava , você minha pequena , minha deusa , minha morena , minha princesa , meu amor , quero te proporcionar anos de felicidade , quero declarar para sempre meu amor por você , quero esquecer que um dia eu fui idiota de te afastar de mim .  
- Shhhh ... Eu te amo Sr. Snape .  
- Tambem te amo Sra. Snape ._

_Estava nascendo o sol , o cheiro de terra molhada , um arco iris , dois amantes , labios colados , e mais um ano para ela com o amor da sua vida ao seu lado ._


End file.
